My Prince
by Jashiku
Summary: Unsure, excited, Hinata goes to her grad formal dance themed a masquerade. Her date is the boy of her dreams, Naruto Uzumaki. But things happen, and dreams can crumble. That is until she meets a mysterious boy behind a mask in her despair.


**SasuHina One shot – for vindell4**

I was really excited, but at the same time, nervous. Then again, I'm always nervous. Anyway, tonight was the grad formal. I've never been to dances before, yet alone formal ones, so of course this was a big deal. Plus, it was formal. Meaning I'd have to wear something really pretty. Did I have anything pretty? Gah, I've never had such anxious thoughts before. Not about my looks anyway.

Vindel agreed to do my make-up for me. I was so relieved; I didn't look like a clown. If anything, I actually looked… pretty good. And it's rare for me to compliment myself. My dress was an added on bonus, and it looked much too elegant to be worn by someone as unworthy as myself. But family members have complimented me. The dress was bought for me by Neji… I owe him so much.

It's a violet, backless dress held up by thin straps that criss-crossed when they met on my back. The dress went down to my ankles with a slit that went up to half of my thigh. It was too chic. So not me. But Neji bought it for me, for this special night. I would use it.

When I thought it was impossible, I got a date for the formal. It took a lot of mental preparation, and self-control, but I managed to ask him to come with me without fainting –though my face had turned beet red. Naruto Uzumaki; the boy of my dreams. I did it. I asked him to the dance. He looked surprised, but he said yes with the cheeriest of smiles. I felt like my heart stopped beating and fell into my throat.

He met up with me up at my house, and together with Neji as the driver –Neji's date was Ten Ten--, we arrived at the high school. It was when we parked that Neji whipped out a violet mask that matched my dress, and told me it was a masquerade themed dance. He had already put on his own, as did Naruto, and as did Ten Ten. Reluctantly, I took the mask and put over my face. The elastic was a little uncomfortable, but I'd bear with it.

It took about an hour, but I was able to warm up. Even with the masks covering people's faces, I was usually able to make them out with their hair styles and figures. Shikamaru was obviously the one with a spiky ponytail. Ino was the one with the fabulous, sky-blue dress, and the long, blond ponytail. Sakura was easy to spot, too, with her red dress and pink hair.

I didn't dance much, though I did follow Naruto around. I was grateful for the mask over my face, hiding red that tainted pale skin. His mask was that of a white fox. It suited him. Though my face was hidden, my bashfulness was magnified by my actions. I almost tripped a bunch of times, and each word that came out of my mouth was a stammer.

A slow song came on, and my heart started to beat rapidly. I'd dance with Naruto! For the first time! I could barely hold in my excitement. Naruto put his hands on my shoulders, and I was just about ready to wrap my shaky arms around his body when he spoke, "Hinata, could you wait here a while?" he asked. I looked at his blue eyes through the mask. He seemed so sure of himself. "S-sure," I stuttered. He smiled, and walked away, disappearing into the crowd. A lot of people started getting together and dancing. I blushed some more, but did as I was told and stood in waiting. Where was he going? Was he getting me something? Getting ready for me? I couldn't imagine.

The song was over before I realized it. I was zoned out in the middle of the dance floor, and still no Naruto. Was I stood up? I knew this would happen. Reluctantly, I began my search, careful not to trip on my heels, and dodge people that swayed to the next coming slow song. In a few moments, I spotted him, and my heart sank. I was right. He stood me up. Downright ditched me. In his arms was the girl in red; Sakura. I swallowed. They were swaying to the music, and I couldn't help but beat myself up mentally. I knew it. This was too good to be true.

Holding the tears in, I ran out of that gym, and into the hallway. Some people who didn't want to dance were standing against the walls, and some sat at the tables set up so the scene looked like a fancy dining place. I took the farthest seat near the end of the hallway, letting the sound of the music fade in the background, and letting myself fall apart. It wasn't obvious, though. I didn't rest my head on the table, I didn't cry. I just sat there, mask on, eyes blank on the floor, hands neatly stacked on my lap. My world was crashing down on me, and I regretted being excited about such an event.

It wasn't until I heard an unfamiliar voice that I looked up, and life returned to my eyes. "Mind if I sit here?" asked a boy with a blue masque, dark eyes, dark hair, and a navy dress-suit. After a moment, I nodded, and he took his place in front of me. I was too depressed to actually take a good look at the guy, and figure out who he was. "Sorry for intruding. It's just too crowded up there… and this was the quietest spot." he said, as if attempting conversation. "It's okay." I said, surprised that I didn't stutter, though my voice cracked.

We sat like that for a while, not speaking, not even looking at each other. The boy had his elbows propped on the table with his fingers entwined in front of his lips. As if his face wasn't hidden enough.

"Why aren't you dancing?" he asked suddenly. I looked at him.

"…I …" I couldn't say 'Sulking.' He would think I was a child that needed attention. "…I don't feel like it." I said finally. He let out an understanding sigh.

"Same." Was his reply before I could ask him the same question.

"Date ditched you?" seemed to come out of no where, and my eyes widened. Was it that obvious?

"W-what would give you th-that idea?" I asked. He shrugged.

"You look like you're about to cry."

I touched my cheek to feel for any tears, than realized what he said with understanding.

"It's n-nothing." I replied quickly, looking away. Great. The guy must think I'm some depressed emo. I'm not, though. I'm just a really shy, and quiet girl. Going to this formal was a big step into changing my self. Being faced with such visual rejection was making things very hard.

We didn't say anything for a little while. Then he surprised me with yet another question,

"How about a dance?" I looked at him. My face was heating slowly.

"W-with me?" The boy nodded, and stood to round the table and hold out a hand to me. Uncertain, I looked at the hand suspiciously, than up at the boy's dark eyes.

"There are other girls." I said quietly. "I'm sure they'd love to dance with you." There was something like a smirk on his lips.

"Is that a 'no'?" he retorted. I held myself back from freaking out, and telling him that it wasn't a rejection. Instead, I shook my head, and took his hand.

"Why me…?" I asked, standing to find that he was a head taller then me. Of course, I wasn't surprised by that. He smiled.

"You're kind of the only one who's not after me." was his answer. I couldn't help but giggle, and I didn't bother to find deeper meaning into those words.

Conveniently, another slow song came playing, muffled through the walls. Were they playing them in a row? It didn't bother me, but the thought was interesting. He took my waist in his hands. It was my first dance so I wasn't sure where to put my own hands. They stayed afloat in mid-air, and I could only glance at the two of them with a puzzled expression. I was worried that this boy would laugh, but he didn't. Instead, he took his hands from my waist and guided my own to his shoulders. From there, he put hands back on my waist, and shifted his weight from one foot to the other and vice versa. Unsure, I did the same. The sensation of his hands on my waist was so foreign, but I didn't feel uncomfortable. Both of us swayed slowly, left and right.

"Wh-who are you anyway?" I asked, looking up into those mysterious, dark gazes. They seemed so distant, but familiar. I couldn't see the back of his head, but his side bangs should have been a large clue. As with his voice.

"Take a guess." he challenged. I shook my head.

"No, I'll get it wrong." I whined shyly. I really did not want to embarrass myself now. "Then keep your guesses to yourself." We swayed. My thoughts then began to scramble. The guys at my school all looked very different from each other. How could I not know this one in front of me? This warm, kind boy. I thought some more. No one I knew was this sweet. It was all about competition at my school, and everyone was stuck-up. Even the ones least expected.

"I don't know…" I answered after a bit of silence, but gasped in surprise when I was suddenly spun, my arm over my head, then taken back into his hands.

"That's okay." He assured. "Maybe it's best if you didn't know who I was."

I tilted my head at that. That wasn't a very good reason to keep his identity secret from me. What did I matter? I'm just a plain girl. Or did this boy mistake me for someone else?

"Do you know I am?" I asked, pleased with how smooth that came out. He looked at me with analyzing eyes, than replied, "Hinata." Not questioningly. He was sure. I was surprised. Was it the hair? The dress? My eyes? He gave an amused, slight smile. I didn't know how to respond.

"You look nice tonight." he said. I could have choked on air then. So far, only the males of my family and the girls have complimented me. I bowed my head, grateful once again for my mask.

"Th-thank you." I could feel him shrug to my thanks.

Suddenly, he stopped swaying, automatically making me stop as well. I looked up at him with questioning gazes, only to realize the song had ended. Would this be it, then? Would he leave and disappear from my life forever? I didn't realize it right away, but I had fallen for this mysterious boy. Through my thoughts, I could hear the DJ speak –Kakashi-sensei?--, saying how that was the last song and he hoped everyone had a good time. I was vaguely discouraged, but thankful that I got to spend my last few minutes with a prince.

The boy looked at me, and there what looked like an apologetic smile on his lips. "You have to go back to your date." he said. I thought about that a moment. I knew I had to. Naruto needed a ride back home. But I shook my head, lowering my hands from his shoulders.

"I…I don't want to." The boy took his hands from my waist and flicked my chin playfully.

"I have to go back to mine anyway." Some more uncertainty, but I nodded anyway.

Before I could say anymore, I heard familiar squeals from two very energetic girls, and from the corner of my eye I could see them head towards us. I turned, surprised to see Ino and Sakura. They looked angry. I took a step back. Were they glaring at me?

"How could you leave me?" asked Sakura to the boy, but glaring at me.

"You didn't dance with me!" whined Ino. She threw ice at my direction. I stood back.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I apologized automatically, bowing over and over. When I looked up, Sakura's eyes softened. She knew me well enough. I wouldn't ever take a guy away from her. It was too scary. Ino, on the other hand, stayed true to her glares. I think I've made a new enemy. The boy sighed, and pushed both girls back gently.

"Let's go." he said. With both hands, he spun them, and pushed their backs towards the gym. He threw me an apologetic glance, and a charming grin, than he was gone. I stood, bemused, for a moment, but couldn't hold myself back from smiling.

The ride back home was awkward of course, but I was able to say good night to Naruto before he slipped out of the car. Unfortunately, no good night kiss, no hug. Just a smile and wave. I couldn't help but wonder what he felt about the whole ordeal. Neji was oblivious. He dropped Ten Ten off, than dropped me off. We had small-talk about how the dance was, and of course, after being left with such a good impression, I couldn't help but answer how wonderful it was. Neji seemed pleased with that.

"So you'll come more often?"

"Maybe."

The following school day, everything was normal. The snobby girls, the show-offy boys. I couldn't see any sign of my prince. Naruto offered to walk me to my classroom, and of course, I didn't reject. I'm Hinata. It's hard for me to hold any kind of resentment. Sakura is prettier then me anyway, so I'm not surprised. I thought the day was going well, though my heart sunk when I couldn't find that boy from last night. I was at Naruto's locker, and he took something out; a heart-shaped box.

"Is this…?" I began to ask, my hopes fluttering way up. He looked at me, almost with an apologetic gaze, and tucked the box under his arm before closing his locker.

"Nothing." he said quickly.

"Oh." I responded, and didn't push further. It wasn't for me. That was for sure.

It was on the way to my last class that I noticed he wasn't with me. I paused in the hallway, eyes scanning past other students in search of yellow hair. I spotted it. Before I could run towards him, I noticed that same box being handed to non-other then Sakura. I froze. The second time… Was I really not good enough? Or did Naruto just see me as a friend after all? I decided to skip last period, and ran out to the back of the school where no one would be at this time. Thankfully, there was no PE last block. I sat against that wall, and this time, I didn't hold in the tears. I let them fall, my hands buried my face. I felt so stupid, and so used. It was just a dream after all, for Naruto to be this nice to me. Despite my expectations, the tears kept coming.

I was interrupted by a deep, cool voice.

"Date ditched you?" I didn't think about those words. I simply looked up, surprised and overwhelmed by a figure standing before me. I didn't hear anyone coming. His body was a silhouette because of the sun being on an angle overhead. I rubbed my eyes quickly, afraid to look up. I didn't answer. Only sniffled. Sasuke never talked to me. So I was a little confused seeing him, and surprised of course. But why did he have to see me like this? I didn't like him, but he was still one of the hottest guys in my school. He squatted so he was at eye-level with me. Was he here to make fun of me? I kept my gaze away from his.

"You haven't guessed yet, have you?" he asked after a sigh. I looked at him, confused. "What…?" He put on a disappointed expression, and stood up with his hand reached out towards me.

"Wanna dance?" he asked casually. I opened my mouth to speak.

But the words were only utters of confused sounds.

"I…what…?" I wanted to mention that there was no music. I wanted to ask why he would even want to dance. Then I realized the meaning behind those words, and reality came crashing down on me with so much weight I was overwhelmed to the point where I could only stare at this boy.

"It's you." I whispered, bewildered, in awe. He nodded. I took the hand without hesitation, pulled myself up as he did with me, and this time, I buried myself into his chest. We swayed back and forth to an invisible rhythm until the end of the school day.

**End**


End file.
